Be Thou My Vision
by Rogue Leader
Summary: ObiWan is fighting against the Darkness within and Padme is his only hope of salvation.
1. Light Side

**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimers:** They be George's. Not mine.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I had iTunes on shuffle and this song came up. Coupled with the idea in my head, I had to go songfic on this one. Lyrics are public domain as far as I know, so I'm not trampling over anyone's rights.

------------------------------------------------

**_Be Thou my vision, O Lord of my heart;  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art.  
Thou my best thought, by day or by night,  
Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light._**

He had done it. The Forbidden. He had Fallen and it was tormenting his soul. He was dimly aware of the voices around him, screaming for restraint and more re-enforcements. He wasn't sure why, for locked in his own mind as he was, he was only aware that he was trapped.

This is the soul of a Jedi: When locked in an eternal battle with its complete opposite, it retreats inward to protect, securing the core of the Jedi it belongs to. While the disadvantage of being completely surrounded by Darkness seems to spell certain defeat, it is by battling to emerge in the tiniest tendril that its victory is secured. For once it breaks through, it connects with that one shining beacon of Light and with renewed strength it whispers the word that belongs to its saviour, brandishing it like the talisman that it has become.

_Padme._

For Padme he has vowed never to fall, because that pureness of spirit that speaks to his own ravaged soul should have a companion in the galaxy always.

**_Be Thou my Wisdom, Thou my true Word;  
I ever with Thee, Thou with me, Lord;  
Thou my great Father, I thy true son;  
Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one._**

The merging of souls in the Force is something that is never spoken about with the Jedi. This, the greatest of all forms of attachment, scares them, but only because they fail to understand the strength that can flow from one's devotion to another. They see it as a hindrance to their need of self-denial and sole devotion to the Force. But wisdom would dictate that what the Force puts together, stays together, whether hearts, minds or any myriad of things. It matters not, for in the Force, all are one.

Both Jedi and Senator understand that one day, each will die, and while the thought is sorrowful, there is rejoicing. Becoming one with the Force is a celebration of Life and they know that they will have lived it to the fullest when that day comes.

They will finally be One in the truest sense of the word and the labels of husband, wife, lovers, and friends will matter not. They will be all things and all things will be them.

**_Be Thou my battle-shield, sword for my fight,  
Be Thou my dignity, Thou my delight.  
Thou my soul's shelter, Thou my high tower.  
Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power._**

This is Obi-Wan locked in himself: He is assailed on all sides by the demon that he has sworn to fight. His strength is threatening to give way under the assault and leave him vulnerable to the Sith Lord that dwells within. But there is a chink in the armour of Darkness and he reaches for all his might to find his soul mate, the one who holds the strength of his heart. With a surge of power he feels the reciprocation of love and belief in the Jedi that he is. Because what he needs right now is not the strength to fight, but the affirmation that he is still a Jedi and that he is accepted as such and that affirmation from this one person is all he needs to hold out just a little longer.

_Padme_ is now a prayer that is lifted to the Force, the solemn oath he swore to never let this demon win and that if the Force were kind, it would take him instead of making him break that promise. Let this be his time to join the Force and he knows that Padme will live joyously with the knowledge that he had fought and died trying to break free.

**_Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise,  
Thou mine inheritance, now and always:  
Thou and Thou only, first in my heart,  
High King of heaven, my Treasure Thou art._**

A Jedi is selfless; a Jedi upholds justice and the laws of the Republic for which he or she serves. But ultimately a Jedi serves the Force first and foremost, for it is the Force that breaths life into all things. Nothing tears away the Jedi from his true Master, save for the Jedi himself, and no Jedi renounces the gifts given to him unless the Force allows it. By the demands placed upon them, the Jedi must weight sacrifice against sacrifice, wants against needs.

She knows that he belongs to the Force first and to her second. She too belongs to something else first, so she understands the need for priorities. If duty conflicted with her desires, she chose duty. She knew it was the same with her Love and that if it came to it, he would choose the Jedi over her; she would choose her people over him.

Without whole-hearted service to one's station, there could be no democracy, no Republic, no civilization.

...No hope.

**_High King of heaven, my victory won,  
May I reach heaven's joys, O bright heav'ns Son!  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall,  
Still be my vision, O ruler of all._**

With Jedi and Senator entwined, he breaks free from the darkness, banishing it from his soul and falling into her. He pulls her being into his and together they join for all eternity. They are wrapped in the warmth of the Force as victory is granted and they rejoice in the wholeness and pureness of each other, consumed together forever and always.


	2. Dark Side

**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimers:** They be George's. Not mine.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** I've been wanting to write a Dark!Obi and Dark!Padme fic ever since she started RPing with my Sith!Obi in the LiveJournal Community, Otherways. I thought it would be interesting if I did a two-sides-of-the-same-cooin thing with these two prompts.

------------------------------------------------

**_Be Thou my vision, O Lord of my heart;  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art.  
Thou my best thought, by day or by night,  
Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light._**

He had done it. The Forbidden. He had Fallen and it was empowering his soul. He was dimly aware of the voices around him, screaming for restraint and more re-enforcements. He wasn't sure why, for locked in his own mind as he was, he was only aware that he was so close to defeating the Light.

This is the soul of a Sith: When locked in an eternal battle with its complete opposite, it surrounds and swarms, attacking the core of the Jedi it used to be. The disadvantage of being completely surrounded by Darkness spells certain defeat, and it is by cutting off even the tiniest tendril of Light that its victory is secured. For once it breaks through, it connects with that one throbbing beacon of Dark and with renewed strength it whispers the word that belongs to its saviour, brandishing it like the talisman that it has become.

_Padme._

For Padme has vowed to be his forever no matter what the consequences, because that pureness of spirit that speaks to his own relentless soul should have a companion in the galaxy always.

**_Be Thou my Wisdom, Thou my true Word;  
I ever with Thee, Thou with me, Lord;  
Thou my great Father, I thy true son;  
Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one._**

The merging of souls in the Force is something that is never spoken about with the Jedi. This, the greatest of all forms of attachment, scares them, but only because they fail to understand the strength that can flow from one's devotion to another. They see it as a hindrance to their need of self-denial and sole devotion to the Force.

The Sith have no such reservations. It is through attachment that they find their true calling. Devotion to their Master and following his commands is greatness, which leads to knowledge, which leads to the means of the greatest glory of all: learning how to kill your Master and take his place. So it is that both Sith and Senator understand that together they can overthrow the one who has started Obi-Wan on this path.

And once Obi-Wan learns all that he can, he will not take a new apprentice, but take a wife who will never know the extent of knowledge that her husband does, and together they will found a new Sith Empire. They will be all things and all things will be them.

**_Be Thou my battle-shield, sword for my fight,  
Be Thou my dignity, Thou my delight.  
Thou my soul's shelter, Thou my high tower.  
Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power._**

This is Obi-Wan locked in himself: He is closing in on the weakness that infuriates his spirit. His strength grows as it batters the Jedi that dwells within. As the walls of Light crumble beneath the onslaught he reaches for all his might to find his soul mate, the one who holds the strength of his heart. With a surge of power he feels the reciprocation of love and belief in the Sith that he is. Because what he needs right now is not the strength to fight, but the affirmation that he is Sith and that he is accepted as such and that affirmation from this one person is all he needs to kick down barriers and slay the filth within.

_Padme_ is now a prayer that is lifted to the Force, the solemn oath he swears to win and be one with the Darkness. Let this be his time to join the Sith and he knows that Padme will live joyously with the knowledge that he had fought and won this battle of wills.

**_Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise,  
Thou mine inheritance, now and always:  
Thou and Thou only, first in my heart,  
High King of heaven, my Treasure Thou art._**

A Sith is selfish; a Sith upholds the laws and regulations for the Master which he or she serves. But ultimately a Sith serves the himself first and foremost, for it is the himself that breaths Darkness into all things. Nothing tears away the Sith from his true Master, and no Sith renounces the gifts given to him unless the he allows it. By the demands placed upon them, the Sith must be on guard for treachery within their own hearts an within the ranks of those that serve them.

She knows that she belongs to him first and to herself second. She too understands how regard for the self is important, so she understands the need for priorities. If duty conflicted with her desires, she'd choose her desires. She knew it was the same with her Love and that if it came to it, he would choose the Sith over her; she would choose to be expendable to him and _only_ him.

Without whole-hearted service to one's station, there could be no power, no order, no strength.

**_High King of heaven, my victory won,  
May I reach heaven's joys, O bright heav'ns Son!  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall,  
Still be my vision, O ruler of all._**

With Sith and Senator entwined, he demolishes the light, banishing it from his soul and falling into her. He pulls her being into his and together they join for all eternity. They are wrapped in the power of the Dark side as victory is granted and they rejoice in the wholeness and pureness of each other, consumed together forever and always.


End file.
